The prior art is replete with speaker enclosure constructions, which are designed to alter the direction of rear-cone sound waves emminating form the speaker element, as can be seen by reference to the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,544--discloses a dual speaker enclosure, which is designed to direct rear-cone radiation out the sides of the enclosure, to improve radiation efficiency and transient response.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,531--provides a rectangular cavity for the midrange speaker, with a forward facing enclosure opening, that houses the tweeter speaker.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,008--discloses an interior reardwardly facing horn, which directs the rear-cone sound downwardly and rearwardly through an expanding horn opening. This horn body is formed by the exterior walls of the cabinet and large rectangular slats.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,454--discloses a speaker system that inverts and redirects the speaker backwave out of the cabinet, by directing the sound wave against a slant board and thence through an enlarged triangular opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,515--discloses a speaker enclosure, which has at least one passageway leading from the interior of the enclosure, to the front and rear of this passageway to be one and one half times larger than the central section of the passageway. In addition, the interior cavity, that forms part of the passageway from the rear of the speaker to the face of the cabinet, is provided with sharp edges on opposing wall surfaces, that will have a deleterious effect on the sound waves emminating from the rear of the speaker.
While all of the aforementioned prior art devices have the same ultimate goal (i.e.--the redirection of rear-cone sound waves) their results have been as diverse as their proposed solutions to the problem.
The present invention accomplishes this end, with minimum distortion, maximum amplification, and a strong sound wave dispersion at the outlet of the horn.